Valentine's Day
Saint Valentine's Day, also known as Valentine's Day or the Feast of Saint Valentine, is a holiday observed on February 14 each year. It is celebrated around the galaxy, although it is not a holiday in most nations. St. Valentine's Day began as a liturgical celebration one or more early Christian saints named Valentinus. Several martyrdom stories were invented for the various Valentines that belonged to February 14, and added to later martyrologies. A popular hagiographical account of Saint Valentine of Rome states that he was imprisoned for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry and for ministering to Christians, who were persecuted under the Roman Empire. According to legend, during his imprisonment, he healed the daughter of his jailer, Asterius. An embellishment to this story states that before his execution he wrote her a letter signed "Your Valentine" as a farewell. Today, Saint Valentine's Day is an official feast day in the Anglican Communion, as well as in the Lutheran Church. The Eastern Orthodox Church also celebrates Saint Valentine's Day, albeit on July 6 and July 30, the former date in honor of the Roman presbyter Saint Valentine, and the latter date in honor of Hieromartyr Valentine, the Bishop of Interamna. The day was first associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished. In 18th-century England, it evolved into an occasion in which lovers expressed their love for each other by presenting flowers, offering confectionery, and sending greeting cards (known as "valentines"). In Europe, Saint Valentine's Keys were given to lovers "as a romantic symbol and an invitation to unlock the giver’s heart", as well as to children, in order to ward off Saint Valentine's Malady. Valentine's Day symbols that are used today include the heart-shaped outline, doves, the figure of the winged Cupid, and net traps. Since the 19th century, handwritten valentines have given way to mass-produced greeting cards. Starting in the 23rd century, corporations of the Kuhneebo Conglomerate began to incorporate commercial elements of the holiday, marking the first observance of Valentine's Day by non-humans. In Other Nations Kuhneebo Conglomerate In the Kuhneebo Conglomerate, billions of Valentine's Day cards are sent out each year. Each card is a legal contract declaring intent by the sender to capture the heart of the recipient. If the sender accepts the contract, they sign their name and place the card on the door of their office. In honor of the tradition of Cupid's arrows, employees of the Conglomerate have Javelins of Love. Blunted to avoid wounding their target, if a card-sender is capable of hitting the receiver with it, they are then required to go on a romantic date to complete the terms and conditions of their Valentine's Day contract. A game is usually made of avoiding the javelin and foiling the plans of the hunter. In the event that there are multiple cards sent to a woman, which she then posts outside of her office, then only the first javelin to find its mark wins. This leads to competition between pursuers, resulting in the formation of alliances and schemes to prevent others from winning. Due to its violent nature, Valentine's Day is considered one of the most dangerous days of the year in the Kongo among the female population. Many bystanders are accidentally injured from mis-thrown arrows, and physical altercations between competing suitors that become violent tend to be the most-reported news stories of the day. Due to their more suburban and rural lifestyles, male and simale Kuhn have simpler and safer traditions. Males tend to give simales the largest block of chocolate they can manage to procure, often taking to chiseling and carving a statue out of their gift. Category:Holidays Category:International